Sailor Earth Another New Scout
by Aquarie
Summary: What's this girl talking about another scout, Luna is this true wow wait what do you mean rencarnated no i was not ow you were wierd.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon *sad weeps, cries, and wails so sad I'm all alone. *  
Prologue  
  
Long, Long ago, when the Moon Kingdom was at large and there was a different Kingdom on every planet. There was to be a ball. All the princes and princess's in the universe were there. Except for one, Princess's Aquarie of Earth. 


	2. The destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Or Inuyasha, or Kenshin *I just stole their names and put them in my story were they don't fit hehehehehehe. But I do own Queen Amarha* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Aquire: hey guys have fun remember my first be nice.  
  
Cellest: hmmmmm this should be interesting.  
  
Maya: yah your right Hiei.  
  
Aquire: Okay with that said lets start the show *don't worry this will all make sense later.  
  
Aqurie: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Far away from the moon, down on the planet Earth. Tucked away in one of the royal families garden sat a little girl known as Princess Aquarie.  
  
Queen Amarha "Aquarie, Aquarie. Oh where did that girl get off to now?"  
  
Aquarie "I'm over here mother." She crawled out of her hiding place under a beautiful rose bush.  
  
Queen Amarha "Oh darling when I heard that Darien couldn't find you I got so worried, I thought that something might have happened to you. You are the only hirer to the throne, without you Earth would go into complete and total chaos. We would be lost forever.  
  
Aquarie "Mother you are such a drama Queen. You known perfectly well that Earth would not go into complete and total chaos until you died not me." She gave a very painful smile; as if she were she had to reach deep into her very soul to make it. Her mother gave her a sad look.  
  
Queen Amarha" What's wrong dear".  
  
Aquarie" It's nothing mom. Just little girl stuff as you would say."  
  
Queen Amarha shouted " What, never is any emotional break down little girl stuff."  
  
Aquarie shouted back" Mom I am not having an emotional break down. I'm only fourteen. God you every little problem is a big deal."  
  
Queen Amarha" Yes exactly every problem is a big deal! Little problems can turn in to big problems in the future and as I said before YOU ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO EARTHS FUTURE."  
  
Aquarie" Whatever I'm going to my lesson now."  
  
Queen Amarha" Not until you tell me what is bothering you. Besides you don't have a lesson today I canceled it so you could go to the ball."  
  
Aquarie" Fine, It's just that the other princess's are so much older than me and they pick on me about it. That's why I didn't go.  
  
Queen Amarha" Aquarie look at Serenity and me. We are best of friends, I'm sure there just teasing you.  
  
Aquarie" Yah you and Serenity are the same age.  
  
A look of despair came over Aquarie's face. 'Mother didn't understand her sorrow no one could. It was much more than the age. It wasn't so much as there powers were much more evolved than mine. It was different. Mercury and water, Mars and fire, Jupiter and thunder, and Venus and love. Then of course there was the moon, which was healing. But me, I am stuck with the power of pure destruction, no healing or element of strength. Only destruction, why did I deserve this. This damn wretched planet. There is no love or healing here, only chaos and destruction. All this pain and suffering, There is no up only the down. No matter what my mother says. There will always be chaos. We alone cannot prevent it. On it comes stronger everyday.'  
  
All of a sudden her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of others. Voice 1 "Maybe we shouldn't tell them Gauke, it will upset them more."  
  
Gauke "No Sire they deserve to know." He paused for a second." She was her best friend, she has the right to know."  
  
Out came the king Kenshin and the royal family's faithful butler Gauke. King Kenshin "My dear" started the King. He took a second to rethink how he was going to say this.  
  
Queen Amarha "Um yes Kenshin, what is it, is something wrong"  
  
King Kenshin "Yes Amarha." He took another pause." Queen Serenity her daughter and all the others are dead."  
  
A look of complete and utter shook came across the Queens face. Now it was her who looked as if her words coming from the deepest part of her very soul. "And ...And what of Darrien, what has become of our son."  
  
Gauke "He to my Queen. Everyone."  
  
Queen Amarha" On my god, my son . DEAD, My BEST FRIEND DEAD, OUR FUTURE ... Gone. How .. Could this happen, it's just not possible." The Queen horrified fell to her knees and wept. The once very enthusiastic Queen now caught in her own horror. "Everyone, LEAVE ME AT ONCE.  
  
All in unison "But."  
  
Queen Amarha" I SAID NOW, I DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOKE TO, NOW LEAVE"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three hours later Gauke And Aquarie were standing outside the Queens quarters bickering over how to tell her how it happened.  
  
Gauke" But it is your job to tell her you're her daughter"  
  
Aquarie" Yah but you heard it first hand, its better that you told her so it was untainted.  
  
Amarha called through the door" Gauke Aquarie. come in here please."  
  
Aquarie stared at the door for a minute, looking at how beautiful it was. As if it were a garden itself, all the many different colors blended together, engraved with a single rose. This rose was so realistic; it looked just like the roses in the garden. 'The rose is the symbol of our family. Strength it holds, yet so fragile like our planet.' Every door in the castle was like this except with a different flower to represent the person. 'The only other door like this is Darien's or was Darien's. Mine is a Lily. Mother thought it showed great beauty, yet always out of reach of everyone but one person.' Her mother called again.  
  
Aquarie" We should go before she gets angry with us."  
  
He nodded his head in agreement. They entered the room. It had been so long since she had been in this room. She had forgotten what it looked like. Roses everywhere, just covered in them. How could she have forgotten its unique looked? The she looked at her mother. Her long flowing, golden hair was not in its usual loose bun but in a very loose ponytail. Her blue eyes had a look of pure sadness in them.  
  
Queen Amarha" Tell me Gauke. Tell me how it happened."  
  
Gauke" Well it was like this. You know how our universe has been at war with Beryl and the negaverse for sometime now. Well on the night of the ball Beryl found us most venerable and to our sorrow she was right. Though no matter how unexpected we were, we were still ready to fight. It was a long hard battle, fought to the bitter end. But they went straight for our biggest weakness.. Princess Serena. They took the princess and of course used her to take our strongest worrier... Prince Darien. He was willing to die for her. Then he to was captured and Queen Serenity took drastic measures. She used the moon wand to capture the seven shadow worriers and all the Princess's and Darien in the silver Crystal. Doing this she drained all her energy. She wanted her child and friends to live on in life, not be trapped in the crystal. So using the last of her energy she sent them all to the future to live on Earth. She also sent Luna and Artimius to be there guardians. But with them she also sent the seven shadow worriers."  
  
Queen Amarha" Wait a minute, Gauke I thought you said that they were all dead. If they're not dead I know what I can do. Gauke go tell Kenshin that I will see him in the future."  
  
Gauke" What, my Queen what are you talking about. What are you planning on doing."  
  
Queen Amarha" Gauke GO NOW."  
  
Gauke" Yes my Queen.  
  
After Gauke left she turned to Aquarie.' Her eyes had their fire again. It was almost as if nothing happened.  
  
Queen Amarha" Now Aquarie watch closely, this is one of the powers you will obtain. Though use it wisely, it drains all your energy."  
  
Aquarie" What are you planning on doing."  
  
Queen Amarha" Cosmic Rejuvenation Reborn Makeup." The Queen collapsed. Still barley alive. Aquarie began to panic, she needed to find someone.  
  
Aquarie ran out of the room yelling for help. She searched the castle high and low for someone, She ran out into the garden and still no one. 'What happened were is everyone, what is going on here.' She continued on to the training arena. There was a person. A boy, with long silver hair, brilliant yellow eyes like a cat. He was a wiry boy a little taller than her.  
  
Aquarie" Inuy.. asha."  
  
The boy looked up at her and gave her a big grin and stood up. Aquarie ran over to him and collapsed in his arms.  
  
Aquarie" Inuyasha my mother she collapsed and I don't know what to do about it."  
  
Inuyasha" Its ok Aquarie I'm here." Aquarie" Wait didn't you go to the ball with kalin."  
  
Inuyasha" Well yes and no. I went to the ball but with no one. I was hoping to meet up with you there but I didn't."  
  
Aquarie" Then .. how, how could you be here. You would be dead or sent to the future or something like that.  
  
Inuyasha" I was sent to the future. But your mother chose my image as a sprit guide to help you along. Aquarie your mother is dead.  
  
Aquarie" Dead but."  
  
Inuyasha" She used her most powerful power. It makes it so that her and her closes family members can be reborn shortly in the future."  
  
Aquarie" Oh Inuyasha" she began to cry into his arms wondering if she would ever see him living again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey hope you liked it and sorry it has been so long since I last posted but I was busy. Please review and be nice please. 


	3. Late Again

Hello Again Lets see what happened last in the story oh yah that's right. Okay to sum up lets put it this way Aqurie (the main character) had found out about her brothers death then her mother died and now uhhhh It kind of cutout there well here we go hold on this will be a weird one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Inuyasha or uhhhh my own shoes... I am so alone.  
  
Aqurie: So peeps please review and have fun and and enjoy.  
  
Maya: What is that supposed to mean enjoy how am I suppose to enjoy it if you you you Rocky I miss him.  
  
Aqurie: Ignore her she is obsessing about her boyfriend again.  
  
Celest: Hello.  
  
Aqurie: NOOOO GO AWAY. CAN"T YOU SEE I AM TRYING TO BE uhhh oh yah CREATIVE. * chops off celest's head* that otta do it.  
  
Dusk: Hey sup peeps * squins * oh what get mad a Celest again?  
  
Aqurie: BLOOD.  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOOO *runs around screaming *.  
  
Aqurie: Opps wasted to much time talking enjoy buh bye till the end...PS Review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Late Again  
  
Aqurie sat up in her bed and looked down at her pink comforter with it's little planets and stars then glanced over to her clock. It read 8:05.  
  
Aqurie:" AHHHHHH, MOM WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP. I AM GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL." Aqurie through on her school uniform at amazing speeds. She ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and her lunch on the way out the door. " Thanks mom, Bye"  
  
Aqurie was running as fast as she could to get to school on time, when she ran into someone standing on the side walk.  
  
Man: "Hey why don't you watch where your going."  
  
Aqurie: "Well don't just stand in the middle of the road like that. That would just make you get ran into more often.  
  
Man: "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU? IT IS SO ANNOYING HAVING A COMPLETE STRANGER TELLING ME WHAT TO DO."  
  
Aqurie: "AHHHH." Some one had run into Aqurie from behind.  
  
Girl: "OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY. I am really late to school.  
  
Man: "Don't bother saying sorry to her Serena, she will only bite your head off."  
  
Serena: "Oh hi Inuyasha I didn't see you there. Hey do you think you could give me a lift to school?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Sure." Inuyasha motioned to his car. "Hop in, but I worn you I'm gonna have to tell Darien on you."  
  
Serena: "Hey that's mean." Serena sat down in the car ready to leave.  
  
Aqurie looked up as Inuyasha was getting into the car as if everything was in slow mow.  
  
Aqurie: "Inn.nn.uy..yasha, is that you?" Tears filled her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Inuyasha: "Huh, who are you and how do you know my name?" Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. "Come on Serena lets go."  
  
Aqurie: "WAIT NO COME BACK." 'Inuyasha I know it was you I know it I could feel it. But you don't remember me, of course you don't why would you? Your memories were forgotten for a better life.' "OH NO I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Aqurie ran up to her classroom door and peeked in. Her teacher was facing the blackboard. Slowly Aqurie pushed the door open and crept over to her seat.  
  
Miss Hitori: "SOOOOOO you finally decided to join us Aqurie."  
  
Aqurie: "Yes Miss Hitori."  
  
Miss Hitori: "Good, Now don't forget to see me after school.."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!  
  
During recess Aqurie was sitting on a bench when she saw the girl she had seen that morning and decided to tell her she wasn't crazy.  
  
Aqurie: "Hello."  
  
Serena looked up from what seemed a very meaningful conversation with her cat.  
  
Serena: "AHHHH THE CRAZY PERSON. GET AWAY FROM ME."  
  
Aqurie: "WAIT I am not crazy, I just thought your friend was someone I new."  
  
Serena: "Than how did you know his name?"  
  
Aqurie: " What that was his name!"  
  
Serena: "I am Serena."  
  
Aqurie: 'Huh, It is a very popular name don't jump to conclusions. Though I should still tell mother.' "Hi Serena its nice to meet you, sorry about earlier."  
  
Serena: "Oh its okay I run into people all the time on the street." Serena started to get louder because her cat started to meow very loudly.  
  
Aqurie: " What a cute kitty." ' OH MY GOD it looks just like Luna, could it be you.' "NO, IT CAN"T BE LUNA. GOD I AM Delusional... Oops did I just say that out loud." Aqurie smiled widely, which made her look like Vash from Trigun. Serena gave Aqurie a blank look as she did this.  
  
Serena: "Umm... uhhhh.. how ... did.... you ...... um.... know.... um.... my.. cats ....name?" Aqurie looked at Serena in surprise at this being mentioned.  
  
Aqurie: 'What, this can't be first I meet this guy that looks and has the same name as Inuyasha. Then I meet this girl with the name and looks like Serena and now Luna to. Could it really be them? After our life long journey of searching we finally find them.'  
  
Serena: "Hello"  
  
Aqurie: " Oh sorry, I do that a lot, I just kind of space out and lose reality."  
  
Molly: "Hey Serena, Time to go the bell rang come on."  
  
Serena: "Oh coming. Got to go Serena.. See you later."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Aqurie: " MON, MON, Hey MOM, dam it how come people always disappear in my house. Oh Dad where is mom?"  
  
Kenshin: " She went out shopping with Lindsey and the others again. Why Honey?  
  
Aqurie: "Never mind, I am going up to my room."  
  
Aqurie through herself on to her bed hoping to catch up on the sleep she missed yesterday studying for final. When she heard a tapping noise on the window. Looking up to see what it was she saw a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.  
  
Aqurie: "Luna?"  
  
Luna: "How did you know my name, for I do not remember you."  
  
Aqurie: "What do you mean Luna? Oh yah that's right mom told me you might not remember me. Luna it is me Aqurie ring a bell?"  
  
Luna: "Huh Aqurie as in Princess Aqurie, Prince Darien's sister?"  
  
Aqurie: "Yep, well I guess if you remember me than you definitely remember mom. Queen Amarha and King Kenshin."  
  
Luna: "Yes, but why are you not dead, none of you were on the moon to be sent to the future?"  
  
Aqurie: " My mom gave us more time with reincarnations, you know so we could be reborn."  
  
Luna: " Oh I get it."  
  
Aqurie: "OH MY GOD I have to tell my mother still. She will be so happy that our search is finally over." Aqurie got up and ran down stairs.  
  
Switch Veiws  
  
'Wow this house reminds me of earth's Castle.' She walked towards the stairs. 'Aqurie's door has lilies. Amarha A rose and Kenshin has cherry blossom. Oh and they even have a room for Darien with a rose. They must really miss him. Luna ran down the stairs to catch up with Aqurie.  
  
Switch Veiws  
  
Aqurie" Luna hurry up."  
  
Luna: " I am coming."  
  
.They walked into a kitchen covered in flowers. Standing in the middle was Kenshin and Amarha talking merrily while putting away groceries  
  
Aqurie: "Mom guess what , our search is over."  
  
Amarha: "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Aqurie: "Luna say hi."  
  
Luna: "It has been so long, I thought I would never see you again Amarha."  
  
Amarha: "Luna is it really you."  
  
Luna: "In the flesh, Oh I can't wait to tell the girls I have found you."  
  
Amarha: "Wait you have already found the girls."  
  
Luna: "Yes, Serena, Ray, Amy, Lita, Mina, and all the others but they left. For they are much older and need to have freedom."  
  
Amarha: " What about Darien."  
  
Luna: "Oh he is fine, I will take you to him."  
  
Amarha: "Oh I never thought I would ever see him alive again."  
  
Aqurie: " Umm Luna. What about um Inuyasha, is he ya know. Cause I thought I saw him earlier."  
  
Luna: "Well Yes he is alive. He doesn't know anything about you or the rest of his past. We thought it best not to tell him with out you around." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well What did you think.. Wait review first okay. COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW.  
  
OH YAH and email me some new stuff to put in cause I have righters block. Next thing they are going to the mall and telling inu bout his past. PLEASE I NEED MORE STUFF. Oh and please don't get mad if I don't use your idea I don't appreciate it. I will send who ever gets it a email when I am done. PLEASE REVIEW * begs on knees* PLEASE...  
  
Buh bye 


End file.
